dishonoredfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
凯丽·费雪
凯丽·费雪（Carrie Reynolds Fisher），1956年10月21日出生于洛杉矶，美国女演员。她是耻辱1中顿沃广播女性宣传官的声优，如果第一位男性宣传官被杀，之后的广播则是由凯丽负责。 其他作品 代表作品有科幻巨作《星球大战》、《为爱闯天涯》等。 曾凭《星球大战》系列两次获土星奖最佳女主角提名。1991年，她编剧撰写的半自传体小说《来自边缘的明信片》获英国电影学院奖最佳剧本提名。 2015年参演电影《星球大战：原力觉醒》，2016年将回归续集《星球大战8》。 基本信息 ; 中文名 : 凯丽·费雪 ; 外文名 : Carrie Reynolds Fisher ; 别 名 : 卡里·费什尔，嘉莉·费雪 ; 国 籍 : 美国 ; 星 座 : 天秤座 ; 出生地 : 洛杉矶 ; 出生日期 : 1956-10-21 ; 职 业 : 演员 ; 代表作品 : 《星球大战IV，V，VI》 ; 主要成就 : 第16届土星奖 凯丽·费雪早年经历 1956年10月21日凯丽·费雪出生于美国加州的洛杉矶。是著名影星戴比·雷诺兹和歌手艾迪·费舍之女，12岁起就随着母亲在拉斯维加斯的夜总会表演。 读高中时因禁不住对戏剧的狂热而办理了休学手续，而后跟随母亲在各地演出。 凯丽·费雪演艺经历 1975年，18岁的她获得了出演首部电影《洗发水》的机会，在片中引诱情场圣手沃伦·比蒂。拍完本片后，她随即前往英国伦敦的中央戏剧学校就读。 1977年毕业后返回美国，不久即赢得乔治·卢卡斯的赏识，在他的科幻经典作《星球大战》中饰演莱娅公主一角，该片风靡全球，令其一跃成为国际知名女星。 然而除了该片及其两部续集《帝国反击战》和《绝地大反击》外，未能继续推出佳作。 其后曾一度沉沦毒海，戒毒后将自己的经历撰写成半自传体小说《来自边缘的明信片》，后来又由她亲自编剧拍成电影，她也借此机会复出影坛，出演了《肥皂拼盘》、《虎克船长》等片。 1997年还参演了票房极佳的喜剧片《王牌大贱谍》。 凯丽·费雪个人生活 凯丽·费雪的母亲是演员戴比·雷诺兹，父亲是歌手艾迪·费舍。在她3岁的时候，父亲离开家庭，与伊丽莎白·泰勒结婚，此举在当时的美国娱乐界引起哗然。 凯丽·费雪曾与歌手保罗·西蒙有过一段短暂的婚姻。1992年与经理人Bryan Lourd育有一女比莉·洛德，其女曾参演美剧《尖叫皇后》。 凯丽·费雪主要作品 《星球大战：原力觉醒》(2015)...Leia 《星图》(2014)...Carrie Fisher 《生活大爆炸》(2014)...Carrie Fisher 《It's Christmas, Carol!》(2012)...Eve 《Wright vs. Wrong》(2010)...Joan Harrington 《白光》(2009)...Cilla 《姐妹联谊会惊魂》 (2009)...Mrs. Crenshaw 《我为喜剧狂 》(2007)...Rosemary Howard7 《星战迷友 Fanboys》 (2007) ...Doctor 《E-Girl》 (2007) ...Herself Kelly Fisher 《E-Girl》 (2007) ... 《5-25-77》 (2007) ...Janet Johnson 《美洲狮俱乐部 Cougar Club》 (2007) ...Gladys Goodbey 《Suffering Man's Charity》 (2007) ...Reporter 《Staar》 (2006) ...Herself 《Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy》 (2006) ...Princess Leia (voice) (uncredited) (archive footage) 《Dreams on Spec》 (2006) ...Herself 《Comedy Central Roast of William Shatner》 (2006) ...Herself - Audience (uncredited) 《Stephen Fry: The Secret Life of the Manic Depressive》 (2006) ...Herself 《未经发现 Undiscovered》 (2005) ...Carrie 《贵族 The Aristocrats》 (2005) ...Herself Carrie Fisher 《In Search of Ted Demme》 (2005) ...Herself 《帝国之梦:星球大战三部曲的故事 Empire of Dreams: The Story of the 'Star Wars' Trilogy》 (2004) ...Herself - 'Princess Leia Organa' 《为爱闯天涯 Stateside》 (2004) ...Mrs. Dubois 《Star Wars: Battlefront》 (2004) ...Princess Leia (archive footage) 《"Retrosexual: The 80's"》 (2004) ...(archive footage) 《仙境谋杀案 Wonderland》 (2003) ...Sally Hansen 《霹雳娇娃2 Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle》 (2003) ...Mother Superior 《"Intimate Portrait" Penny Marshall》 (2003) ...Herself 《"Homes That Made Hollywood"》 (2003) ...Host (pilot) 《第74届奥斯卡金像奖颁奖典礼 The 74th Annual Academy Awards》 (2002) ... 《"Intimate Portrait" Elizabeth Taylor》 (2002) ...Herself 《A Midsummer Night's Rave》 (2002) ...Mia's Mom 《AFI's 100 Years... 100 Passions》 (2002) ...Herself 《"Intimate Portrait" Joely Fisher》 (2002) ...Herself 《The Rutles 2: Can't Buy Me Lunch》 (2002) ...Interviewee 《"Conversations From the Edge with Carrie Fisher"》 (2002) ...Host 《杰伊与鲍伯的回击 Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back》 (2001) ...Nun 《偷心俏佳人 Heartbreakers》 (2001) ...Ms. Surpin 《R2-D2: Beneath the Dome》 (2001) ...Herself (uncredited) 《These Old Broads》 (2001) ...co-executive producer 《These Old Broads》 (2001) ...Hooker (uncredited) 《These Old Broads》 (2001) ...(written by) & 《"Biography" Jennifer Jones: Portrait of a Lady》 (2001) ...Herself - Actress/Friend 《惊声尖叫III/夺命狂呼3 Scream 3》 (2000) ...Bianca Burnette 《Famous》 (2000) ...Herself 《The Best of So Graham Norton》 (2000) ...Herself 《How Harry Met Sally...》 (2000) ...Herself 《Twentieth Century Fox: The Blockbuster Years》 (2000) ...Princess Leia Organa/Herself (archive footage) 《The Unauthorized Star Wars Story》 (1999) ...Herself 《The Stars of Star Wars: Interviews From the Cast》 (1999) ...Herself 《奥斯汀的力量 Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery》 (1997) ...Therapist (uncredited) 《第69届奥斯卡金像奖颁奖典礼 69th Annual Academy Awards, The》 (1997) ... 《"Gun"》 (1997) ...Nancy (1 episode, 1997) 《这是我的一生 This Is My Life》 (1992) ...Claudia Curtis, Arnold Moss' Partner 《肥皂拼盘 Soapdish》 (1991) ...Betsy Faye Sharon 《捣蛋鬼弗瑞德 Drop Dead Fred》 (1991) ...Janie 《虎克船长 Hook》 (1991) ...Woman kissing on bridge (uncredited) 《枕边不细语 Sibling Rivalry》 (1990) ...Iris Turner-Hunter 《无语问苍天 Awakenings》 (1990) ...thanks 《两姐妹 Sweet Revenge》 (1990) ...Linda 《来自边缘的明信片/岁月星尘/明信片边缘 Postcards from the Edge》 (1990) ...(screenplay) 《Loverboy》 (1989) ...Monica Delancy 《当哈利碰上莎莉/90男欢女爱 When Harry Met Sally...》 (1989) ...Marie 《邻居 'burbs, The》 (1989) ...Carol Peterson 《死亡约会 Appointment with Death》 (1988) ...Nadine Boynton 《未来特警 Time Guardian, The》 (1987) ...Petra 《月亮中的亚马逊女人 Amazon Women on the Moon》 (1987) ...Mary Brown (segment "Reckless Youth") 《汉娜姐妹 Hannah and Her Sisters》 (1986) ...April 《穿一只红鞋的男人 Man with One Red Shoe, The》 (1985) ...Paula 《From Star Wars to Jedi: The Making of a Saga》 (1985) ...Herself 《嘉宝对话 Garbo Talks》 (1984) ...Lisa Rolfe 《星球大战6:977) ...Princess Leia Organa 《洗发水 Shampoo》 (1975) ...Lorna9-10 凯丽·费雪获奖记录 en:Carrie Fisher es:Carrie_Fisher Category:Voice Actors